


part of a family

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [33]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Katolis (The Dragon Prince), M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Sorcos, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Marcos asks Soren to meet his mothers.
Relationships: Marcos/Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Kudos: 11





	part of a family

Soren had been sitting outside on a bench in the castle courtyard, examining his practice sword he used with new recruits to make sure it was shiny and in top condition. It was his lunch break, and he enjoyed the quiet moment of peace and freedom, having just finished the stew he had brought with him. Just another perfect day.

And right before he was about to get back up, he saw Marcos in the corner of his eye and happily greeted him and gave him a kiss as the man sat down beside him. He could stay for a few more minutes, after all, he hadn’t seen Marcos in about a day and a half, always busy with the training.

“Hey Marcos, how have your day been so far?”

“Really great! I love training the new recruits, this batch has a lot of fire and willpower.” he began and made sure to look Soren in the eyes. “There’s something I want to ask you though, something really important to me.”

  
“Oh?”

“Soren, I want you to meet my mothers. They’ve been talking about you a lot, wondering when they’ll finally get to meet my “fantastic crownsguard boyfriend” I always talk about, and I think it’s time, we’ve been dating for almost three months.” Marcos said, scratching the back of his neck. “If you want to, of course. I won’t force you.”

A smile immediately appeared on Soren’s face, just the thought of meeting his boyfriends mothers filling him with pure joy. Family was really important to him, and he had felt extremely empty since his own parents were dead and Claudia was on the run somewhere. He really hoped he would be considered a part of Marcos family and they they would like him.

  
“i’d love too! When are we meeting them?”

“How about this weekend?”

“That’s great. I’m really looking forward to it.”


End file.
